Part of the pack
by lexyyyyyyy
Summary: Seth, Leah, Jacob and the rest of the pack are already warewolves. Bella moves in with Charlie and phases in the woods one day. Jacob finds her and finds out shes part quiluite. first fic be nice.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella swan but, I prefer Bella. Im leaving phoenix Arizona and everything I have ever called home. So, im sitting here, on this plane, listening to a baby cry and mentally begging him to stop.

"Why are you leaving Arizona when you clearly don't want to?" you ask. Well, my mom is getting remarried and im giving her some space to breathe.

Forks. Forks Washington. Also known as the rainiest town in the continental U.S. This is where im moving. it's the exact opposite of the dry, warm dessert terrain im used to. With its green, moist, scenery, ill be sure to be lost. Heck! The only clothes I have to my name are short sleeves and capri pants. Maybe the occasional jacket but other than that, ill stick out like a sore thumb in that town. Well, except for the fact that my skin refuses to tan. All in all, my life will obviously change. I just have to figure out whether its for the better or the worse


	2. Chapter 2

The taxi pulled up the rocky driveway of Charlie's house. He emerged from the cracked door frame with a goofy grin on his face.

"hey bells! God, ive missed you so much! you've gotten so big!" wow, ive stayed here during the summer he has never been so talkative. His cheeks flushed a slight pink as he realized his babbling.

" dad, ive missed you too. Yeah ive grown an inch and a half." wow, even for me, that was lame.

"I can tell." he gave me an awkward one-armed hug and slouched back to his previous stance.

I smiled and he began again, " do you remember Billy Black?" he gestured towered a man in a wheel chair that I hadn't even noticed was there.

"hey Bella. Its been a while."

The man, who I assumed was Billy, had thin black hair that cascaded to his shoulders. He was tan and had beaded bracelets… OH! I remember him! He always went fishing with Charlie when I was little. I called him uncle b and he called me little b. we were so close!

Without warning I launched myself at him and bent down for a awkward hug due to his wheelchair.

"big b!" I yelled as still wrapped him in embrace.  
"you remember!" then something hit me.

"where's Jake?!"

His face lit up for a moment but it dropped as he realized something.

"um he's been out with mono for a while but, he's been excited to see you" he said a bit awkwardly.

My face dropped. Jacob was my best friend when I was a kid. We hung out every day. He was who I shared my first kiss with. I was five and he was for so it meant nothing but we were still best friends.

"oh ok." I then realized that it was dark out and I was really jet lagged.

" im going to sleep. Goodnight dad, nice seeing you again Billy."

They mumbled their goodbyes and I ran up the stairs to my old room. Nothing changed much except he added a bigger bed and TV set. There was also a large oak desk that had a computer that looked a thousand years old.

I stuck my head out of the window and yelled at my dad, " thanks for the stuff dad!"

"you are welcome and there's also some of clothes in there that sue Clearwater picked out for you!"

I cringed at the thought of somebody purchasing for me.

"thanks" with that, I shut the window and proceeded towards the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ok so this is my first fic and bella is REALLY close to billy and Jacob so I hope this clears things up if shes slightly OOC .On ward w/the storyyy!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. Its all owned by Stephanie Myer (except this story of course)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Groan! I hate that noise! I reached up to sling the thing causing the racket across the room when I realized where I was. Im at my dads house. That means I have school! Ugh! Im going to be the new girl! What if im completely different from them! I havent even seen the clothes sue picked out for me! What if they have sequins or rufffles or FRILLS!

I shot up like a ninja and fell on my face when my sock slipped on the hard wood floor. Did I ever mention I am unnaturally clumsy? Well, I am.

I opened the closet door and a sense of relief washed over me. There was mostly neutral colors and jeans. Defiantly my style. Well, most girls wouldn't call it style at all but I didn't really care.

I got dressed in a army green long sleeve shirt with a navy cami, light washed jeans, and black converse. I just simply brushed through my hair and grabbed my book bag, which only contained a notebook and pencil. Charlie told me I would get a supply list once I got there.

Then I realized something, its November. School started three months ago. Im going to be the only new person. Even worse!

"bella we need to leave in five minutes!"

"ok char-dad!" that was a close one.

I started down the stairs and grabbed a blueberry poptart, then popped it in the toaster. I looked out the window and saw Charlie getting in his cruiser. Great, my first day and im getting taken to school in a police car.

DING! I jumped and stumbled back only to trip on thin air. The uncoordinated should never walk backwards. I saw charlies figure shaking with laughter outside.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my poptart with a paper towel and walked and the door, I didn't dare run.

Charlie opened my door for me and the cruiser purred to life.

As a walked up to the front desk, my face was probably a deep crimson from all of the stares I was getting. A group of girls looked at me, giggled, and started gossiping. Huh, typical high school. Two boys that I passed whistled. Which was weird because no boys at my old school ever payed me any attention. It was probably a joke.

"hello! Oh dear, you must be Isabella!" groan

"yes and just bella would be fine"

"of course dear! Welcome to forks high! I know it's a little small but at least you wont get lost! Well, this here is a slip you must get signed my all of your teachers. Return it to me by the end of the day. Oh silly me! Im ! Have a great day! Oh! Heres your schedule-" RINNNNNG "Oops! Im so sorry deary! We don't get very many new students like this and- oh look! There I go again! Heres a late pass. don't worry it wont count against you because it was my fault! Have a great day!"

Wow that woman can talk! I just mumbled a quick thank you and made my way to English.

I opened the door to room 3A and blushed when every eye in the room was on me.

"Ahh you must be Isabella!" sigh

"just bella thank you" I heard a few giggles.

"my apologies bella. Class, this is bella and bella, you can sit next to newton."

An all-to-eager blond haired, baby-faced boy raised his hand and pointed to the seat next to him.

I sighed and plopped down next to him. "hi im mike newton. And you are one lucky lady to be sitting by me today." he winked and slid me his number on a folded piece of paper. (_AN: I know mike is more of a forward jerk but I need him like that for the story to work out) _

I probably turned fifty shades of red (tehe J ) and just nodded.

"haha nice try mike! Hey bella im Jessica! You need to eat lunch with us to day!"

"ok" she squealed and clapped when mr. varner called the class to order.

My next to classes went by smoothly except the harassment from mike. I have all of my classes with him except biology and history. Groan. Now, Jessica is walking me to her lunch table and babbling on about how the closest mall is an hour away.

" I mean I can only go shopping ON THE WEEKENDS! How pathetic! Like, how am I supposed to…" I tuned her out after a while.

As we sat down mike plopped down beside me.

"hey bella, can you do me a favor?"

"what do you want mike?!" I asked in the most venomous tone I could muster, hoping he would get the message.

Apparently not. "can you wear tighter shirts and shorter shorts?"

THAT'S IT! I don't know what happened but something inside me snapped.

"you know what mike? You are a jerk! A harassing, disgusting, self conceited jerk! Screw you!"

"don't be like that babe!" did he really just have the nerve to say that to me?

"OMG bella! You are like burning up! And you are shaking! You need to-"

"I just need some fresh air. Thsnks jess"

I ran out the cafeteria doors and made a bee-line for the forest. I felt like I was going crazy and I couldn't let anybody see me freaking out.

My shaking became more violent and I started to hyperventilate. Whats happening to me?

My body felt as if it was being torn in half then I literally exploded. Exploded into a white wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**What just happened? This has to be a dream! I tried to scream but a loud howl was my only response.**

Out of nowhere a boy with cropped, jet black hair ran up to me. He looked so familiar but my mind was going too hay-wire to try to figure it out.

"hello. I know what you are going through so, im just going to..." he trailed off and started taking off his clothes. I had no idea what he was doing so i turned until i heard a howl.

I turned around and saw a wolf, the slightest taller than me, but a russet brown color.

"hello again. I know you are confused right now but i went through the same thing. "

"whats happening?" he gasped and took a step back.

"you are a girl?" i nodded in confirmation. "and i just stripped right in front of you. Thats embarrassing. Umm... Can i get your name?"

"bella swan"

He gasped again.

"Bella! Bella, its me,jacob! Jacob Black!"

Thats who he is! Thats why he sounds so fimiliar! Wow. For a split second, i almost forgot i just changed into a freaking wolf.

**Almost.**

**AN:sorry its so short... Its 2:16am so...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer for WHOLE story: I own nothing!

Jacob and I ran through the forest, I realized I was fast. Not like punch buggy fast, but freakin' Ferrari fast! I was flying! Wait!

Im a wolf. Im a wolf. Im a wolf. IM A FREAKING WOLF!

My whole world started to spin and I slowed down to a jog. Which turned into a walk. Then I slowed down to a complete stop. My breathing turned into a pant and I rested my large, furry form on the green forest floor.

I felt the scorching pain ripple down my spine again and I couldn't help but collapse. I lay there, on the forest floor, in my naked human form. I couldn't bring myself to cover up my bare skin.

For some reason, I wasn't cold. I just sat there and stared at the inside of my eyelids for what seemed like days.

_back the reservation_

I opened my eyes to find seven eyes staring back at me. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed I was on an old, holey couch with only a blanket wrapped around my bare form.I felt my face heat up as the blood filled my cheeks.

"look she's waking up." "ha! Jacob, after all these years, you finally saw her naked" "shut it Quil"

"all right enough!"

Everybody shut up after that. The one that seems to be the leader spoke up, "Hello Bella, I'm Sam Uley. Let me explain what's going on here. You phased into a wolf. Were all wolves actually. Our tribe descended from wolves so this is normal for _us_, but for _you_, not so much. Maybe our families are connected along the line but, anyway, you fainted shortly after you phased and-"

"chicks cant even control their emotions…" one of the tan boys muttered under his breath. It didn't really bother me as much as it should have.

"Paul! She is a young wolf! She could snap any minute!" Sam yelled with a sense of authority in his deep voice.

"yeah man! Do you remember the first week after you phased? You broke three chairs and cracked a tree!" a boy with curly, short hair defended. "im Embry by the way"

I nodded my head but, didn't stick my hand out as usual because of the chance of exposing myself.

Then Sam began again, "anyways where was I? oh yes! So, you fainted after you phased and Jacob brought you here and now Leah Clearwater is bringing you some, umm, clothes."

I blushed again which, earned a few chuckles.

"im Paul" a boy with cropped brown hair shot his hand up and I nodded.

"Jared" "Quil Ateara" "Seth" I nodded toward each of them and right then a tan girl, who I assume was Leah Clearwater, walked in with some clothes.

"alright, everybody out! Give the girl some privacy to put some clothes on"

Right then Seth sat up and said, "I don't mind keeping Bella company"

Leah gasped in shock. "Seth! Out!"

Jacob was glaring at him as they all ducked to exit the old house.

"sorry about my brother. They're all excited about another girl in the pack" she stated, shaking her head.

"They didn't act like that to you?" I asked with true curiosity.

"no! they tried but my brother tackled them to the ground. I wont be surprised if Jacob doesn't do the same! He was glaring daggers at Seth on the way out!" that caused me to blush again.

"you do that a lot." she stated, referring to my blush.

"I know." I said as I pulled on my converses. "how did you get my clothes?"

"your dad" crap! Charlie! "can I tell Charlie about my… change?"

"Lets get the guys in here to talk about it."

AN: ok so, its Sunday and I have school Monday and Tuesday. : ( but, then im off til the next mon cuz of Turkeyday. but, due to cheerleading practice, I will probably only be able to update on the weekends on a regular week.

But As you can see I get LOTS of writing done over the weekends so… enjoy!

-sparkleyvamps20


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok so, the only reason I decided to write another chapter today is because I got my first reviews and im like soooo excited! Thx so much!

So, VicBorious 4 eva : you were my 1st real reviewer so sending a shout out to ya! Thx

& gracegodess: thx for the criticism! I have spell check on my pc and I know I need a beta but, until then, sorry! Thx again!

I plopped my self down on the old raggedy couch and watched as the pack filed in.

"hey bells!" my old best friend said as he squeezed in between me and the arm of the couch.

"hey jake! I havnt seen you in so long! Come here!" I wrapped him in a tight hug and within seconds, he squeezed me back in a way that, if I was still normal, would have caused pain.

I heard a clearing of the throat and we pulled apart, both of our faces flushed.

"hey man! You are stealing my woman! Back off!" seth shouted in a playful tone and sat down on the other side of me.

"seth, shes like, three years older than you!" Jacob defended. "hey man, I like em' older." seth said then winked.

I felt extremely at ease with them so I started to play along. "yeah, sorry jake but, me and seth kinda have a thing going so…" Jacob put a hand over his heart and faked hurt, while seth sat there with a big goofy grin on his face. The rest of the pack was trying to hold in laughter, except leah, who was rolling on the floor.

"well bella, im sorry I ever felt anything for you." something in his voice was serious but I shook it off as nothing.

"me too, Jacob. Me too." we just sat there until we all couldn't hold it in any more. Most of us were rolling on the floor but Jacob and I were leaning on each other for support.

Sam cleared his throat and for some reason, I couldn't help but stop laughing.

"ok bella, lets go over the basics. Im the alpha. Which means, you must follow my orders to anything concerning the pack whether you like it or not. And, I mean literally. I'm not sure if it applies to you because were not sure if you are Quileute or not. Anyways, -" then leah cut in, excited about something.

"oh! I know! See if she has the tattoo! The tribes tattoo!" sam nodded and told me to roll up my sleeve past my shoulder.

I did so and when it was all the way up, everybody gasped.  
" that's the tat but-but" "its white!" "thank you captain obvious!" I couldn't help but chuckle at quil and embry's argument but, then I looked down to see what was so fascinating.

I couldn't help but take a sharp in take of breathe as a looked at the white ink permanently engraved in my, now tan, skin. It was a design of, what looked like, the base of a native American dream catcher. It was beautiful but I have never been much of a tattoo type of girl.

I looked up at Jacob and saw that his tattoo was identical to mine but, black. So was everybody else's.

"why is mine white?" I heard a snort and looked up at paul who was laughing.

"ha! You have a ugly behind tattoo on your arm, that appeared out of nowhere, and you are wondering why its white?" sam glared at him and said, "do you remember what we talked about, Paul?"

He smirked and said, "yeah. You said chicks cant control their little emotions so, don't mess with bella cuz' she is a naive girl" paul smiled in mock sweetness and turned to walk away.

Ive always been one for wemons rights so, when he said that, I gave them the "snap" they've been waiting for. Why did he have to be such a jerk? What did I do to him?

The whole house started to shake and sam yelled, "get outside, now!"

I ran outside and some time in between the time I got out the door and the time I made it to the edge of the forest, I realized I was a wolf again.

"woah! Shes a white wolf! Awesome!" even with embry trying to lighten the mood, I was still furious. Not at paul, but at myself. If someone was too close to me when I "changed" or "phased" or whatever, I could seriously hurt them.

"hey jared! You owe me fifteen bucks!" oh so now it's a joke! Why, I otta… ok bella, don't loose it.

I just backed up into the forest and, once I was hidden, took off.

I heard Jacob calling my name and I came to a hault. I sat down and started to cry, which sounded like a puppy whining. Im never going to live this down! I can hear paul now, "awww! Poor bella couldn't handle it?"

A low growl escaped my muzzle and surprised the heck out of me. Hmm.

I would phase back but, I don't have any clothes and I really don't know how.

So I sat there, drowing myself in sorrow. Until I heard the crunching of leaves.

My head shot up and I saw Jacob's tall figure approach.

"hey bells. Paul was just trying to provoke you to get some cash. Anyway, here, leah said you could borrow some clothes. She said, and I quote, 'try not to phase in these because I love this shirt""

Leah didn't seem like one to be into fashion but hey, who am I to judge?

"ok so, umm ill turn so you can you know… wait! Do you even know how?" he asked as he turned around.

I shook my head and he said, "ok, just focus on being calm and phasing back."

Well, I did it and I stood there naked and he started to turn around, thinking I hadn't changed yet.

"NO! don't turn around!" "oh crap! Sorry! I-I didn't know if-" I cut him off.

"no. no. its fine. You can turn around now." he sighed in relief and started again, "once again, im really- woah," I notice he was staring at me so I looked down and noticed what I was wearing.

I had on a dark blue tank top and some really, _really_, short jean cut-off short.

I blushed an extremely deep red and looked down.

"im sorry. Its just that… umm…" "no its ok, lets just get going."

'ok, but I might have to choke the guys if they see you in those."

I couldn't help but laugh and, of course, blush.

…...

AN: sorry if I say some funky soundin' stuff on here cuz' im from south carolina and I might say ya'll or call shopping carts "buggies" so, I know they are in WA state but I might slip up. ; )

Ps. Please review! It makes me so happy!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: im sooo sorry to say, that i forgot to tell you this at the beginning of the story but, this is was meant to be a short story and this is the last chapter. The point of this story was to have jacob and bella fall in love and to give my version of what might happen when u phase so... Sorry if you were actually enjoying the story. = D but im starting a new story!**

As jacob and i walked through the door, i remembered this house. It was jacobs. Both still not over the short shorts, i heard a few whistles and i turned to see where it was coming from.

As i turned, i saw Embry, Quil, and Jared with their mouths hanging open. Leah was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oops, sorry bella! Didnt mean to give you those shorts." she didnt even try to hide her sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and listened to what embry had to say, " bella, umm, wow! Sorry, its just... those are a little-"

"i know they are hootchie, embry!" everyone laughed and my clever choice of words.

"leah! Outside now!" whats up jacobs butt today?

Leah got up smirking and followed jacob outside the door.

"bella, i would cover yourself up before jacob breaks an arm." said jared with a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and marched into, what i remembered as, jakes room.

I looked through each of his drawers until i found what im was looking for. I slipped the shirt over my head and it went to my knees. I laughed at my reflection in the mirror because, i looked like i didnt have anything on under it.

It wasnt really that funny so i shut up and slipped on the grey, holey sweats, which i had to roll up at least three times. I didnt dare look at my reflection in the mirror because, i probably wouldnt go out there if i did.

So, i made my way down the small hallway and tripped once on the way there.

I heard, what sounded like a heard of elephants, running toward me.

"hey bella, what happ- Bahahahahaha! Did you really just fall?! Thats hilarious!"

After jareds little comment, everybody errupted in laughter. "its not funny ya'll! Come here baby, ill kiss it."

Seth started to walk toward me with open arms.

" ya know seth, i think im fine. Thanks anyway."

He fake pouted and trudged back to the livingroom.

"wow bells! You look hot!" quil shouted with fake enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. Everybody followed and i noticed jake wasnt back yet but, leah was laying down, watching tv.

She seemed to notice my stare and pointed to the door. I nodded and made my way out.

I looked out the door and saw jacob sitting down, looking into the forest, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"want some company?" I said as I sat beside him.

"Bella, I have to talk to you about something." well he never really answered my question but...

"ok. Whats up?"

Before i even had the chance to breathe, he attacked my lips with his. It wasn't like one of those kisses on movies, it was much better. We raked our fingers through each others hair as our lips moved in sync.

We pulled away, both gasping for air. I heard cheering behind us and saw everybody that was previously in the house.

As i heard the guys shout things like, "well done man," i finally felt like i was part of the pack.

love yallllll!


End file.
